Brokenshipping (Seto Kaiba and Rose) Drabbles!
by Bri A. Watson
Summary: Just a bunch of random drabbles that I come up with for my pairing, Brokenshipping. Which is Seto Kaiba and Rosalie Ashlen Watson, AKA Rose. Some come from experiences or from my imagination (which is ENDLESS. I SWEAR).
1. Chapter 1: Horror

_I got bored and decided to do a couple Brokenshipping (Seto Kaiba and my OC, Rosalie Ashlen Watson) Drabbles. I've had nothing better to do._

_I do NOT own ANY Yu-Gi-Oh characters besides Rose._

**Edited: February 12, 2014 at 1:51 AM.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Horror<strong>

Rose was walking down the halls of her high school. She was talking with her friends.

Who consisted of Yugi Mutou, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Duke Devlin and Téa Gardner. Téa was most ecstatic to have another girl join their group.

Rose isn't exactly a girly-girl but she isn't a complete tomboy either. If anything, she is a pink Punk/Goth girl. She loves to wear slight pink in her, otherwise, known black and red outfits. And she is almost always wearing her black bejeweled leather jacket. The jewels form her initials, with a few red roses scattered across.

When walking to her locker, the bell rung. Her friends dispersed, running to homeroom. All waving behind them.

She rolled her eyes in annoyance. Then began to put in her combination.

A tall shadow came over her.

Turning around, she faced the one person she didn't expect.

Seto Kaiba was there.

"Why don't you tell anyone?" He asked, curious. "What happened to your mom and dad."

Rose felt immense anger and annoyance. As well as a feeling she has never felt for anyone but her father: fear. Although she wouldn't admit it. Nor would she show it.

"What the hell do you want, Kaiba?!" She yelled.

"I read that your mother died in a car accident," Seto explained. "Killing the unborn child inside her... Your baby sibling... And that your family wouldn't want anything to do with you..."

She glared at him. Then grabbed his shirt to slam him against the lockers.

"How the hell did you know that?!" She snarled into his face. "And why to you care?!"

"Yesterday I followed you to your apartment," he said. Ignoring what she had said. "And I saw you walk in. Several minutes later, you left on the fire escape from a window. You looked like you were crying. You also had a limp in your step, cradling your hip, and supported many bruises on your face and arms..."

She was absolutely horrified that he had follower her. And that he watched her leave in that condition.

He raised a hand to her fists and gently removed them from his collar.

"What's going on?" He softly asked.

She had her head down, looking at the ground. Then around them before sighing, seeing no way out.

"My dad raped and beats me," she quietly admitted. "I'm extremely poor... He beats me if I don't get a job... Raping me is just a joy he gets... Most of the time, like yesterday, I was able to escape before he got around to raping me..."

Seto was disgusted by her father. And pitied her.

"Would you like to work at my person assistant?" He asked.

She looked at him, like he grew another head. Raising an eyebrow.

"If I do," she began to explain. "He would take the check and cash it. THEN he would spend it on alcohol and gamble with it."

Her arms crossed over her chest as she looked at him with an _any-other-bright-ideas_ look.

"You would move into my home," he simply stated.

Simply said: she was shocked. She was stammering. At least for words.

He raised an eyebrow. Then smirked.

"I'll take that as a 'yes,'" he responded. Turning toward their homeroom.

She shut her locker and ran after him.

"Kaiba!" She shouted.

He chuckled, beginning to run when she tried to catch up. Smiling a bit as he ran.

* * *

><p><em>Let me know if you want more details to this... And it feels like it needs something...<em>

_Oh well, I'll tend to it tomorrow~!_

_Reviews are welcome!  
><em>

_Good night~! ! ! ! !_


	2. Chapter 2: Episode 27!

_Thank you for reviewing my lovely story, Guest~! I am soo happy that you like it!_

_This is just for you~!  
>(whispers: Since I don't usually update the very day I post it...)<br>And it's longer than the first one._

_Reminder: I OWN NOTHING BUT ROSE!  
>Rated: K+ for a cuss word at the bottom. X'D<em>

_P.S. Rose is the fourth contestant in the Duelist Kingdom. And the gang NEVER met Mai Valentine_

**Edited: February 12, 2014 at 4:40 PM.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Episode 27: The Fall Of Kaiba! The Invincible Toon World<strong>

Rose was with her friends on the balcony. Frowning as she gazed at the Dueling Ring below her. About to witness a duel with her long-time crush (which none of her friends know about), Seto Kaiba, and her archrival, Pegasus J. Crawford.

She was an entrant to Duelist Kingdom. Flashingback on how she entered.

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

Before her parents moved her and her older brother, Ash, to Japan, she was a local champion in the state championship in America. Having lived in the south, she has a southern American drawl.

Somehow, Pegasus found out about her being an ex-reining champion for Virginia, which was where she lived. He sent her a package with a dueling glove, two star chips and a video.

Both her and her brother was curious about the video and popped it in. Quite eager before she was brought out of the real world. To which she started to panic.

"My darling Cecelia," came Pegasus' creepy drawl **(A/N: I seriously DO find his drawl creepy. Like a pedophile.)**. "Oh how I missed you so~."

Rose raised an eyebrow, annoyed "Who you talkin' 'bout, asshole **(A/N: A long 'ah' sound)**?" She asked in her southern accent.

Pegasus looked offended. "You don't remember your husband?"

Rose begun to snarl. "What makes you think Ai'm your wife?!" She was completely baffled and disgusted.

"You look exactly like her." He deadpanned.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Sorry, hun Ya've got the wrong gal."

He smirked. "I heard that you were a state champion for **X*** years."

"What's it to ya?" She was hesitant now.

"Why don't we have a little friendly duel?" He held up his deck. "However, I think we should make it a little interesting."

"And how do ya wanna make it interestin'?" She took out her placemat and placed her deck where it should be.

"If I win, you enter my tournament and I get to take what is precious to you."

"And if I win, I don' and I'll continue my retirement." She gave an innocent smile.

"Also, there will be a time limit."

She just has a confident glint in her eyes.

"Let's duel," they said in unison.

Fifteen Minutes Later...

Rose was in complete shock.

_How could've I lost?_ She asked herself.

"Now I get to take something precious to you!" He gave an evil laugh as his weird eye glowed.

She saw the beam of light go over her head and hit her brother.

"_Ash_!" She yelled. Wanting to go over to him. However, she found that she couldn't move.

She had to watch her brother's soul get ripped out of his body. Which was sucked into the TV set.

"_Rose_!" He yelled through the screen. Appearing for only a minute.

Then she pressed her hands against the screen. Tears streaming down her face as she screamed for her brother, over and over again.

_**-FLASHBACK ENDS-**_

Her hands gripped the little water elemental locket around her neck. Inside was a picture of her family, which was both her parents, her and her brother.

_I will defeat you, Pegasus. _She thought with such vengeance. _You will release my Nii-sama from that Soul Card. _

Pegasus' eyes drifted up to her with a smile. "Cecelia!" He cried. Waving to her. "My sweet, darling Cecelia!"

Rose just cringed. Looking absolutely disgusted. "Ya've got thee wrong gal!" She shouted in response.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Seto looking at her and Pegasus. And boy did he look ready to murder the Industrial Illusions CEO.

"She's a stupid American southerner!" Seto shouted. Despite his feelings for the blonde girl. "And she isn't your dead girlfriend!"

Rose's hopes died immediately. Then retaliated.

"I'm NOT a stupid American southerner!" She screamed. "When I get my hands on ya, ya're dead!" She was shaking her fists in anger Which hid her sadness and disappointment in her voice.

_He'll never change._ She depressingly thought. _Not for me..._

When her friends were focused on the duel, she slipped away to get away. And to be alone in her thoughts.

Several Minutes Later...

Before the duel concluded, Seto apologized to his brother, Yugi, and, precious to him, Rose.

After Pegasus had his goons take Seto away, Rose had begun her way back towards the arena.

Her eyes widened, a gasp escaping her lips, as she watched Pegasus' goons drag Seto's lifeless body away.

Running in front of Seto, her hands lightly cupping his cheeks as she gazed into his lifeless eyes.

"Seto?" She asked. Tears had begun to form in her crystalline eyes. "What had he done to ya? My dear, sweet, darling Seto..."

Having forgotten that there were guards around. Until the last minute where two more goons appeared and grabbed her arms.

She was struggling against them. Which proved to be futile.

"Let me go!" She shouted as they drug Seto away from her. "Seto!" She repeated, over and over. More tears escaped her eyes.

Soon she gave up. Slumping in their grasps.

_I WILL make you pay, Pegasus._ She mentally vowed. Determination and anger shone in her clear blue eyes. _For stealing away my two most precious people away from me... I will get you... If it's the last thing I do..._

* * *

><p><em>This was longer and I'm glad it was.<em>

_I was listening to music while I finished this. I think that it's an improvement._

_Anyways, I better get off before my mom gets home._

_PLEASE let me know what you think! I absolutely LOVE reading reviews!_

_Even after a shitty day I had._

**_X* = How ever many years you want Rose to be reining champ. :)_**


	3. Chapter 3: A Bleeding Rose

**A Bleeding Rose**

I'm the oldest of my family. My father is in jail for the wrong that he has done towards me and my sister. My mother died in a car accident when I was only five, and Brianna was only two.

My name is Rosalie Ashlen Watson, or "Rose." I was only three when my younger sister, Brianna Ashley Watson, was born. I had protected her since day one.

I mentioned that my mom died, right? In a car accident? Yeah… My father had planned it, but no one really listens to little girls. Brianna and I were really close to our mother, but she's gone now… I have come to terms with that because I know that she is in Heaven.

My eyes are a light blue and Brianna's are a jade green. Again, our hair color is different than each other's. Mine is beach blonde while Brianna's is a light chestnut brown.

I live in an apartment building with my sister. Because I'm very close to being eighteen, the orphanages don't want me there.

I love the hot, yet icy, CEO. His nickname in high school was the "Ice King"... But, I don't think he likes me.

Ever since I was thirteen, he gave me the cold shoulder and walked away. He always got angry at my friends, who were mostly boys, and I never knew what they did wrong. Anyway, I'm going to take a walk. Not on the beach, but in the city. I always found it soothing for me.

I'm in my favorite outfit; black t-shirt, black jeans, red finger-less gloves and sneakers.

* * *

><p>I was heading to my office in the middle of the night. Not knowing what was going to happen to my beautiful Rose.<p>

Right now, I'm driving. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the familiar girl that I've had a crush on. High school wasn't the highlight of my life, but she was worth going every day for.

My mind wanders to the girl who always, somehow, found a way to get me to crack a tiny smile. Even though my fan club didn't like her at all. I don't know the reason why I truly love her; I just knew that I do.

Rose always made these chocolates for me every year. She even had a little card on each of them.

I was pulled out of my thoughts, when I noticed the girl of my dreams was walking down the sidewalk a shadow following her. I pulled over, hurrying to get out of the car.

* * *

><p>I was running to her, trying to gain the attention of the shadow. I also noticed that the guy had a gun in his hand.<p>

When I did, however, I was shocked by who stood in front of me. Joseph Wheeler, more commonly known as Joey, was there. He was a friend of Rose's in high school, but I didn't know what happened between them.

"You stole her from me!" Joey screamed at me when he realized who was standing before him.

He has changed a lot, and not in a good way. His clothes were dirty, some spots had blood stains on it, and rumpled. He had a complete snarl on his face when he spoke to me.

"What did I do?" I asked with my hands up in a surrendering manner. "I didn't steal her from anyone."

"Don't lie to me!" He cried, waving the gun around in a hysterical fashion. "She was supposed to be my date to prom! However, she chose to stay home!"

"Do you hear yourself, Joey?!" I cried in return. "She wasn't anyone's! She had the choice and turned you down! If anything, you don't deserve her!"

"J-just shut up!" He screamed as he heard sirens in the distance. Then he ran down the street, scared out of his mind of getting caught.

* * *

><p>I'm just walking along, minding my own business.<p>

Then I felt a deep pain in my left shoulder. The pain was unbearable.

"You... A-hole..." I mumbled my breathing shallow and my eyes turning black in anger at him. I fall on my hands and knees, coughing up blood. My back was turned to my backstabbing friend, so I didn't even know it.

The unknown man ran off into a nearby alleyway.

"I..." I begin, coughing up some blood. "I… Love you, Seto…"

I blacked out a second later.

* * *

><p>I hurry to her side, picking her up. Something wet was falling from my eyes, blurring my vision of her. I realized that they were tears. Tears for her. I even caught the last part that she said.<p>

Then I felt anger and resentment towards Joey for what he did to my dear sweet and loving Rose.

"Oh, Rose," I whispered. "I love you, too… Please be okay…"

A few seconds later, the police arrive to get my statement. The ambulance took her away to the hospital. A neighbor in one of the apartment buildings had heard the gun shot and called 911.

Once I was finished there, I hopped into the car and hurried over.

* * *

><p>I am peacefully sleeping. I felt no pain at all. Happily drifting in and out of consciousness.<p>

* * *

><p>Its 1:52AM, meaning today is Valentines' Day. I've been pacing for the past 6 hours in the waiting room.<p>

Brianna was there with me, since I had to tell her what happened.

A doctor approached us, frowning. I was zoned out until he said something that made me zone back in.

"She would like to see you, Mr. Kaiba," she said, smiling a bit.

"Okay," I answered, following her into Rose's room. Her little sister right behind me.

* * *

><p>I'm bored... But, I'm waiting patiently for Seto to appear in my doorway. It's about 25 minutes until I hear the door make a faint <em>'click'<em> noise. I turn my head toward the noise and smiles.

"Hey, Seth," I said in a cheerful voice.

"Rose!" My little sister cried, running over to cry into my shoulder.

"Hey, Bri," I softly replied. Stroking her hair as she cried in a soothing manner.

"I," Seth, my crush, started to say. Almost nervously, "I heard what you said… At the end… And I want to tell you that I love you, too." A small smile had appeared on his face as he said that. My face is probably beet red, but I didn't care. My crush felt the same way that I did.

I took his hand and pulled him into a group hug.

* * *

><p>I was happy. My arms wrapped around Rose and Brianna and just held them close.<p>

I could feel that this would be the start of something new. People always said that Valentines' Day is a day meant for lovers. And they were right.

* * *

><p><strong>~37 years later~<strong>

I was happily married to Seto. He has been really sweet and kind to me.

I had a few children… Okay, SEVERAL. Twelve children in all. He's so wonderful. I was always overjoyed to hear that I was pregnant because our children were always loved.

Brianna is happily married, too, with children of her own. Funny thing is that she's married to Seto's younger brother, Mokuba. She's had only two kids, but I know that she'll be even happier to have great-grandchildren. Just like me.

Oh! I forgot to mention. Joey was put behind bars the very next day. And, ever since, he has been in there. Yesterday, he died in jail. A place where he belongs for shooting someone like me. All because I rejected him, which makes no sense to me, really.

* * *

><p><strong>~Few years later~<strong>

Seto and Rosalie Kaiba died. A few hours after each other.

Even though they're gone, their spirits will remain.

You just have to find your one true love. Give it time. It'll happen.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The<em>**_ **End...**_


End file.
